


In love with a stranger

by gayberonica



Category: Beronica - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cute beronica, Riverdale, beronica, riverdale story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayberonica/pseuds/gayberonica
Summary: Betty’s a south side serpent transferring from her school on the south side to the north, instantly attracted to the raven haired girl in the hallway, Veronica Lodge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new story that is going to have a few chapters probably two or three I hope you enjoy this first one <3

Betty woke up at 6:15 on a dull, Monday morning starting off the day with one word. “Shit.”

Betty, who had always been a south side serpent was transferring to Riverdale high because of drug use at the south side high school.

Betty and Toni (Betty’s best friend) walked to school together complaining. “They closed the schools for drugs?”  
“How stupid.”  
“I just don’t want to go to school with a bunch of north-side trash.” Said Betty.  
“Agreed.”

When they arrived at the school Archie Andrews greeted them and told them that he would be giving them the tour. After ten minutes of walking round the school Archie said. “And that’s the science lab, and that’s about it.” Betty looked around, impressed by the interior but still annoyed at the students. As Archie was about to walk of Betty suddenly said “Wait, who’s that?” Her eyes where drawn to a beautiful raven haired girl who was walking in the hallway. “Oh her?” Archie laughed. “You interested in Veronica?”  
“Her name is Veronica?”  
“Yep, you fancy her do you?”  
Betty suddenly realised she had been staring at Veronica for the last thirty seconds and got really red from embarrassment.  
Trying to change the topic, Betty said  
“Thanks for giving us the tour.”  
“No problem, her instagram is @veronicalodge_ incase you want to stalk her some more.” Archie chuckled and left.  
Toni looked at Betty grinning. Betty looked down at her best friend and said “Oh shut up, Toni.”


	2. In love with a stranger- part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the teacher assigned Betty to the hot girl from the day before her sexual attraction grows. And something happens

Waking up the next day, Betty still annoyed that she was attracted to some norshider trash walked to school silently. 

Halfway to the school Toni joined her. 

“I can’t believe the Serpents very oWn Betty Cooper has the hots for a northsider.” Laughed Toni. 

“Oh shut up tiny topaz.”

“An insult on my hight, how intellectual.” 

Betty and Toni always had this backwards-forwards banter. It was the reason they where still friends. 

As they both had different classes Betty walked into science class and said bye to Toni. 

Seeing as she was new and she didn’t have science class the day before she had no one to sit with, so she sat at an empty desk at the back of the class. 

The teacher walked in and said “Good morning, students.” After what felt like years of torture, the lesson had five minutes left. “For homework I’m going to be pairing you up and you shall do your project with your partners.” He cleared his throat and looked at the list of names and started randomly pairing students.   
“Jughead Jones and Kevin Keller. Archie Andrews and Reggie Mantle...” after pairing almost everyone up there where only two people left.   
“Veronica Lodge and Betty Cooper.” 

Veronica turned around and looked at Betty smiled and whispered “We can work at my house, I’ll talk to you about it after class.” Betty, speechless, just nodded. 

Once the bell rang she left the classroom and went to her locker. She felt a tap on her back and quickly turned around. 

“Hi, I’m Veronica, your partner in science.”  
“Oh right, um, hi Veronica, so, uh-“  
“My place. Meet me at pops after school, I can take you to my house and we’ll do the project.” She smiled “sound good?”  
“Sounds perfect, it’s a date!” Suddenly realising what she had just said Betty went red “oh uh-sorry that’s not what I-“   
“It’s a date.” Veronica smiled. I’ll see you then.   
Betty went bright red and just replied with “Ok.” 

The day went by extremely quickly with many “Betty’s going on a date” jokes from Toni, until school was finally over. 

Betty walked to pops and saw Veronica sitting in a booth.   
“Hey.” said Veronica smiling “milkshake?”  
Betty sat in front of her and they both ordered a takeaway milkshake and left as soon as it came. 

They drank the milkshakes in silence walking to Veronica’s house and threw the rubbish in the bin when they got there. 

“Mom, I have a friend over for a project.” Shouted Veronica.   
A woman -betty presumed she was Veronica’s mother- replied “ok Mija!”  
Veronica looked Betty up and down and said   
“My rooms upstairs let’s go.”

They both entered the room and Veronica closed the door behind them.   
Betty looked around for a moment and said   
“Nice roo-“  
Veronica has pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Kissing back -and thoroughly enjoying it- before realising what they where doing and Betty pushed her away and said “What was that for?”   
Veronica went red   
“Not to be too forward-“  
Betty raises her eyebrow   
“-But you’re so fucking hot.”

It felt weird to be so aroused by kissing someone she had just met but in that moment it didn’t really matter.   
Veronica looked up at the tall blonde   
“Shit I’m so embarrassed, I’m sorry-“  
But this time betty was the one to interrupt the girl with a kiss. They giggled and kissed even more.   
The two girls, they barely knew each other but never had something felt so right. The way their tongues swirled together, the way their mouths fitted so well, it was magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this part, comment if you want more, if you don’t want more I just won’t continue it haha

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is short because I just want to show what it will be like, other parts will be a lot longer. Xx


End file.
